


Wally West is Fucked...Literally!

by Justa14writer



Series: JLU OT7 fics [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: (basically), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Wally, Bruises, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Crying, Dildos, Dislocated Hip, Dominance, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Incorrect Usage of a Green Lantern Ring, Incorrect Usage of the Lasso of Truth, Intense, J'onn and Wally go at it?, Kryptonian Sex, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Martian Sex., Martian Sex?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Opening line of Teen Titans theme, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, Telepathic Shields, Temperature Play, This Is STUPID, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, WTF, Wally West Is A Human Vibrator, What Have I Done, because im hilarious, expanding dildo? yes., if i missed any please tell me, martian sex left our wally SUPER senstive, much sinful. very smut., sex with superman, sub!wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: Someones spiked the punch...with SEX POLLEN! Because of his metabolism Wally isn't effected...his teammates however......[If i missed any tags please feel free to tell me]





	1. Diana, Shayera, and John

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say Wally's in his 30s while everyone else is in their 40s (except for Diana and J'onn of course). He's gone through college and has _experimented_ with his sexuality and sex preferences. (he's confirmed...he LOVES being dominated ;)
> 
> Also! I've classified this as dubious consent because of the sex pollen but I feel I should warn you guys! They're NOT in an established relationship when this is happening. There WILL be some struggling from Wally because he's not drugged up like the rest of them but I haven't put this under _rape_ because Wally does want it and there WILL be a happy ending :)
> 
> Just a warning before you dived right on in dear reader
> 
> Also screw timelines. Its when the orig 7 are a thing but before Shay betraying every one and yet Wally's going to know everyones secret id's. B/c i feel like they should have been shared before the end of the season :'(

Wally was feeling pretty good right now. The world was saved, and being QUIET for once. He had all of his chores done early, crime was low, he was energized and just generally happy today. There was a lot to smile about. It was a 'stop and smell the roses' kind of day.

He sped around the Watchtower, soon catching sight of his _favorite_ amazonian. 

"Hey Di!" He calls. He can't wait to hear about the things she's learned about 'mans world'. Maybe they can run down to Central and pick up some Starbucks. Or maybe cheesecake. Diana looks like she could use some cheesecake. 

She turns around slowly but Wally shrugs off the odd behavior. Everything was slow for him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was itching her arm like she planned to _tear her damn skin off_. His eyebrows knit in concern and he reaches for her shoulder. 

"Diana? Wonder Woman? Are you okay?" 

She doesn't say anything but she leans in _real close_. Like encroaching in his personal space kind of close. She breaths in deep like she smelled something good and leaned in farther. "Diana? Do you need help? Come on, lets go to the med-" He squeaks when the amazonian suddenly grabbed the front of his suit and tosses him into a nearby wall. 

He spins around and grabs her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Di? Girl you've got to talk to me. It's _me_." He pulls down his mask, "Wally?" But taking his cowl off may not have been the wisest decision because her blue eyes practically disappear when her black pupils swallow them up. She knocks his hands off her shoulders and and surges forward. He prepares himself for the blow but what he gets instead is a sloppy, wet, and open kiss to the lips.

She's pushing up against him desperately like she can't get enough and knocks him right into the wall. And then she presses deeper still. Her hands are wandering, tugging at his tights and clawing at the lightning bolt on his chest. It makes him gasp and her tongue pushes desperately into his mouth. Her tongue dominates the kiss, wrapping around his tongue and rubbing along the roof of his mouth and making his brain short circuit.

She pulls back just a bit; gasping in breath like she's drowning and trying to now forcibly rip his costume off. He remembers himself and pushes her back. She stumbles and looks dazed. 

"Di. You're not yourself..." he raises his hands in surrender. "I'm going to get you some help okay? We'll find out what's gotten into you but I need you to let me go." She doesn't look happy so he starts to run anyways, searching the tower for other members. He's about to call Batman on one of the comm's when a lasso that _burns_ wraps around his middle. He doesn't have time to register what it is -- he's distracted...sue him! -- before the airs knocked out of him when he's yanked back. He's on the ground looking up at the ceiling dazedly when he realizes that Diana lassoed him and pulled him back with super strength. And- damn!- super strength hurt damn it. He coughed, trying to suck in air that the lasso was restricting. 

White spots danced in his vision, and he knows he's going to pass out. But then the black haired beauty is standing over him; giving him an obscene view of her tits. She gently loosens the lasso around him and he wonders if thats the real Diana in her shinning through whatever this is or is she just knows that he can't fight back right now. He doesn't struggle when she unwraps the golden rope around him and she rewards him with a kiss on his neck. He loses himself in the moment just a little- because Diana's unbelievably gorgeous. Before he prys his eyes open.

_She's under some kind of influence. Have to stop her before she does something she'll regret._

"Diana?" he attempts; trying and failing not to groan as her delicate looking fingers kneaded the toned muscles of his ass. 

She jerks at her name; which means she's not to far gone. "Diana. You're...you're not yourself. You don't want this."

She glares and makes a low and pissed growl from the back of her throat. And that REALLY shouldn't be as hot as it is. And, _fuck_ , HE wants this. Didn't ever think it would happen and was honestly okay with always being friends but now his fantasy of the commanding goddess over him was coming true.

_'But it's not.'_ he chastises himself, _'She's not herself.'_

She growls again because she knows that he's trying to figure out how to run away. And, okay, he wasn't helpless. He wasn't the fool that he played-- but vibrating his molecules or punching her lights out at the speed of sound? Both of those options he didn't want to do. He couldn't- wouldn't!- do it. Because he loved her. And no matter what she was doing he wasn't going to hurt her.

He's looking towards the comm; trying to figure out how to get out from under her ridiculously strong thighs in order to get to it. She glares down at him with her pupils still blows WIDE. She pulls out her lasso again and he sucks in a breath; but instead of stealing his oxygen she flips him over, pressing his chest into the floor.

She yanks his wrists together, and he tries not to grind his half-erection into the ground because this is almost *just* like those times that he _played_ with people. Before he graduated and became the Flash. She makes and appreciative noise and he tries to turn to see her. He almost wished he hadn't. Because the way she was staring at him? Hot damn. 

She was looking at him like he was her next _meal_. He groaned slightly and turns away for the sake of his sanity. But Diana isn't having it. She flips him again and there's a swooping feeling in his stomach as his brain _helpfully_ supplies fantasies about what she could do to him with all of that strength. 

Then her mouth is _right there_. She's gasping for breath and sucking on his tongue like it's only thing that can cure her while straddling his waist from his position on the floor. Her hands push and knead his flesh again, this time tearing off the top of his suit with ease. There's a wet spot growing on his crotch and he makes the mistake of looking down. Thoughts of escaping are soon shot _**beyond**_ space because she's _dripping_ wet. Soaking through her leotard as she frantically grinds down on his thigh.

Her thumbs just press on his nipples while she licks his lips instead of kissing them and he loses himself in that lustful haze. He begins thrusting upwards into the strong and immovable force above him and she gasps- the sound music to his ears. She presses him down; not giving him an inch and he loves it even as he hates it. Her nails drag down his chest, leaving red marks in their wake- the sensation making his whole body shiver until he's vibrating.

And Diana _screams._

He loses it right there- still wearing his Flash tights. 

But Diana doesn't stop there. She's now rocking against him, actually pushing him forwards on the floor with the force she was using. His wrists dig painfully into the floor from where they're still bound with her lasso.

She grips his shoulders, pulling him forward and just breathing in his scent.

"Di-" he gasps as he gets hard a second time- "Untie me." She growls and grips his hips, forcing him to rut against her. She works him back up into the high of sex easily- damn speedster refractory period- She grunts out, "Mine. Mine. You're mine." and his vision white out as he cums a second time. She presses the whole length of her body against his, riding out his after shocks. She resorts to rubbing her whole body against his, murmuring possessively "Mine. Mine.", like she'll go crazy if she isn't touching him. She's still fully clothed but she doesn't seem bothered as long as they're hot, sweaty, and horny together.

He gasps, "Yours. I'm yours." his thighs tremble as she digs bruises into them "But I gotta do something. Untie me. You'll love it."

She seems to debate, all while never lifting her body from his. She grips his hair- a warning- before letting his hands free. He knows better than to try anything. Because if this is the amazon _gentle_ he REALLY doesn't want to piss her off. 

He uses his hand to rub circles on her clit (not undressing her). He vibrates his hands and she throws her head back, screaming for the world to hear.

She comes down from her high and looks at him- pupils still wide and eyes glazed over- and smiles. He smiles back. She reaches forward to rip off his tights. He knocks her out with a light blow to the back of the neck.

He breaths deeply; head clearing now that the actual sex goddess isn't using him to her hearts desire. He lays her gently on the floor and takes her lasso away. Because he honestly still loves her and hopes she'll forgive him for enjoying this so much. 

He goes to the comm and curses lightly.

Crushed.

Figures. 

He groans and heads towards his room; wanting to change before finding the rest of the team to figure out what was wrong with Diana. As he's changing a mace come from out of no where, landing in the wall beside him.

He nearly jumps out of his skin and turns quickly, Shayera is looking at him like a hawk --heh-- looks at a mouse. He gulps.

_Oh shit._

He pulls on his spare costume with superspeed and goes to knock her out too but she moves to the side and trips him. Sending him into the wall behind her. He's winded from the _activities_ he and Diana just did so he's still getting up to fight her when he's thrown onto the bed. Shay follows afterwards; pressing against him like Diana did and handcuffs him to his own bed frame.

It all reminds him of the games he used to play with past partners. Being tied up and at someone else's mercy, begging to cum as whoever he was with used him before letting him cum. His heart thumps in his chest as he pictures Shayera doing that to him. He groans as Shayera tugs off his pants, mouth sucking onto the bulge in his underwear before cutting off his top. He tips his head back as Shay pulls his boxers down too- exposing him to the whole world.

She licks one long stripe down his cock before traveling upwards and french kissing him where _Diana's_ mouth had just been minutes before. He's panting and thrusting upwards before his brain catches up with what was happening.

"Shay. No."

His jaw clicks shut as she yanks off her shirt, bra, and mask in frustration. He can't help but _stare_. How long has it been since he was with a girl and went this far?! (Diana doesn't count- she was to drugged to even undress) Sure, he swung both ways but the last girlfriend he had had was in high school- Lind Park- before he went off to college and experimented with men. Damn its been years. Her pants and underwear go next and he opens his mouth to try and deter her--

\--She pushes her finger into his open mouth, sending him a (drugged) but still implicit look. _Suck. Or else._ And since Shay was a terrifying person on the best of days he listened. He hollowed his cheeks and Shayera groaned and bit at his neck, leaving quickly fading marks behind. She puts two, then three fingers into his mouth, fucking his mouth slowly. She pulls them out abruptly just as he groans. Mind _gone._

He thinks she's going to finger him when instead she growls again and flips him over, seemingly bored with how things were going. He gasps- can't help it- when Shayera situates his limbs how she pleases. 

He's powerless and is loving it probably more than he should.

She forces him to be on his knees and his arms protest. The ache just making him harder.

But then something _hot and **wet**_ circles his entrance. He gasps, jumps, and groans at almost the exact same time. 

Shayera chuckles and babbles something into his ass thats smeared more than said and is completely lost on him. Her tongue circles his entrance over and over again even though he's completely loose. He whines and presses back- needy. Spits running down her chin and onto his heavy balls. He's _this_ close to pleading with her when her tongue finally pierces him. She points her tongue and fucks him as fast as she can with her tongue- sloppy and drugged but he's pushing back all the same.

He's vibrating (straight through the handcuffs too) before he realizes it and tries to reach for his aching cock. Shay doesn't like that move and fucking nips at his rim causing him to scream into the pillows under him, cumming because of that beautiful pain. He's panting and his assholes twitching; so _empty_. Shayera levels olive green at him and a slow grin spreads across her face- he looks down.

She's dripping wet. He groans softly but doesn't allow thoughts about -howfuckingtightandperfectshemightbe- to infiltrate his brain. Instead he knocks her out too. He changes- again. And wonders what plan C is.

Try to see more of his teammates? Probably shouldn't.

But...what about Batman? He doesn't spend time on the Watchtower right? He might know about whatever the hell is in Shay and Di's system. 

 

And apparently John's too. Because he doesn't remember passing out. But when he blinks his eyes open he's thrown over the ex-Marines shoulder; the other mans shoulder digging into his now naked hips and has a great view of the Detroit mans ass. He groans in exasperation. Not him too. 

Okaaaay, talking hasn't worked for him at all so maybe he should go offensive instead of defensive. The Green Lantern tosses Wally on his bed before crawling after him, pinning his whole body to the other mans. Wally can't help the small gasp he makes as John's teeth scrape over his collar bones. His eyes flutter shut and his hands come up to rest on the hella toned mans shoulders. A particularly hard bite on the space between his neck and shoulder shakes him out of his lust and his eyes snap open. The Green Lantern above him pulls back before a bright flash of green leaves the dark skinned man naked and just as gorgeous as he imagined. Even more so maybe. 

The calloused hand runs over his chest, leaving goosebumps in his wake. John's fingers find one of his nipples during his exploring and tweaks it roughly causing him to arch up into that perfectly sculpted body above him. He tries to collect his thoughts as the other mans hot tongue runs of the nipple he isn't playing with. He mans thick cock is dragging across his thigh, and he makes the mistake of looking down. (he seems to making that one a lot hmm?) 

His head tips back out of necessity because _hot **damn**_. Johns manhood was probably the biggest he's seen- and his head swims when he imagines that thick cock impaling him over and over, filling him up so perfectly, god I need that _inside_ of me-- no. He drags himself back (a small part of him in the back of his head cursing him and telling him to just lay back and enjoy it and while your at it go find Diana and Shayera again) but he shakes his head. 

They don't want this.

He peels his eyes open and sits up on his elbows, trying to ignore the way Johns cock is rubbing against his own. The other mans sweat is glistening over his skin and his abs are so fucking perfect he wants to _lick_ them. 

When he thinks John's preoccupied with running his fingers over his sensitive thighs he tries to knock him out the same way he did Diana and Shayera. A strong hand grabs his wrist in a bruising grip. He gasps and John pulls his wrists above his head, pinning him to the bed. He growls and looks pissed and Wally honestly feels fear well up in him a bit. A flash of green and his wrists are restrained with a construct and theres a gag in his mouth.

He can't help sucking through his nose. He's afraid. But not in the way he should. He's not afraid of his friend whose not in control of his actions right now-- he's terrified because he enjoys this way to much.

He remembers doing things like this with boyfriends and one night stands- dom's that would tie him to the bed or gag him or do just generally anything that he was comfortable with. He remembers letting everything except their orders and the sensations drop out of focus.

John chuckles in his ear before taking the lobe in his mouth, tugging gently. His eyes flutter shut again and he's just as hard as he was when John first pinned him to the bed. He arches up again but this time John's hands pin his hips to the bed. He whines quietly; escaping becoming less and less of a pressing issue in his mind.

The dark skinned mans hand suddenly wraps around Wally's aching erections, tugging roughly. He presses his thumb against the slit and smears the pre cum gathering there easily. His other hand comes up to pet his hair- the move oddly comforting and sweet. His stomach clenches and the heats pooling; he tries to thrust up into the hand holding him perfectly but he's still restrained. More light constructs pinning him to John's bed rendering him immobile. John thrusts into his thigh, groaning a bit and chest to chest with him. No space between their bodies at all.

John stops playing with Wally's cock in order to play with his balls drawing more and more sounds from him. His orgasm slams into him, making him scream into Johns gag as ribbons of his cum splatter against both of their stomachs.

John groans and gathers as much onto his fingers as he can before circling a finger around his entrance.

This makes Wally suck in a harsh breath through his nose, he tries to plead with John with his eyes to take things slow. The drugged marine bites along his jaw before pressing a single cum coated finger past his tight ring of muscle. His nerves protest; it was to soon and to fast and to dry. The burn couldn't even fade into pleasure yet because it was to fast for his refractory period. 

His chest heaved and tears stung the corner of his eyes as they streamed down his cheeks lightly. John shushes him before kissing all around his neck gently. He murmurs something like 'Relax' into his skin before thrusting shallowly making him whimper slightly.

He tried to listen and soon his quick body caught up with the events going on just as John crooked his fingers _right there_. He cried out around the gag, trying to push backwards on Johns thick finger. John gave a rumbling laugh before pressing into his prostate again; making his cock begin to stir in response to the sensitive nerves being stimulated. 

A second finger prods at his entrance before two of the mans fingers were thrusting into him, his dick gets harder and harder as the green lanterns thrusts pick up speed, becoming faster and faster before scissoring him open. Three fingers soon join the two and Johns fucking him with his fingers, making his head buzz and his thoughts _end_. All to soon hes taking his fingers out and he whines at the feeling of being so _empty_.

Something hot, thick, and _throbbing_ nudges at his entrance and his brain makes the connection. His eyes fly open and he shouts through the gag. John ignores him and slides into him slowly but surely.

He's _so much fucking bigger_ than three fingers. And he's dry. He screams in pain as John's cock slowly splits him open, slotting into him. There's nothing but the burn and pain making his chest heave as he tries to breath properly through his nose. 

John groans above him but lets him adjust; waiting until he isn't whimpering anymore. His cock slides nearly all the way out- to the head- before he slams back into him. He catches his prostate with this thrust making desire and lust race through him as he screams again. John doesn't stop now, continuing to rock into his opening fucking him fast and rough. His arms are nearly numb from the manacles and he still can't do more than shiver and _take it_.

He's Johns bitch right now.

The thought nearly sends him over the edge for the fifth time that day but then Johns hand squeezes his base so hard he _can't cum_. He sobs wretchedly, babbling and pleading under the gag. He can't fuck himself down on that perfect cock inside of him and he can't cum even as his prostates being massaged over and over. 

He's squirming and writhing under Johns constructs so hard he begins vibrating. John gasps and shouts before filling him up with his cum and letting him tip over the edge too. His vision nearly whites out as his orgasm hits him _violently_. When he comes down from that high- limbs and nerves still buzzing with pleasure- Johns still inside of him. He's no longer tied down onto the bed because Johns concentration is broken but still pinned because John had all but collapsed on him. John pulls out slowly, a _wet_ and obscene _squelching_ sound filling the room. He can feel the cum running down his thighs and he cringes at how sticky he's going to be if he doesn't wash off soon. 

Johns tired so he knocks him out easily. 

He pulls himself into a pair of loose sweatpants and a comfy shirt, feeling an unbelievable soreness radiating from his ass and legs. He rubs his wrists and yawns; feeling slightly fatigued.

He sighs. Time to find Batman.


	2. Bruce and Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly no words

He sped into the batcave using one of the more secret entrances. He didn't want Alfred to see his limp...or the hickeys. Or the marks on his wrists from the lasso, handcuffs, and light constructs combined. Or to smell the stench of sex that was still lingering on him. Or the blush that was probably permanent by now. Or his more-messy-than-usual-obviously-fucked-hair. Basically he _really_ wanted to avoid being seen by anyone that wasn't Mr. emotionally-detached-from-everything. 

He hissed again as his aching ass (and empty stomach) protested. Then cringed as some of the cum that he couldn't get dribbled out of his hole. 

"Yo bats? You here? Something's wrong with Di, Shay, and John. I think someones infiltrated the watchtower."

No answer.

Maybe he was patrolling?

 

A silver batarang sails through the air and catches his pant leg-- connecting with the ground. He feels a tremor of fear rush up and down his spine and takes a deep breath. _'It's just Batman being pissed that I broke in'_ he assures himself before pulling the batarang out of the ground and freeing himself from being restrained to the batcaves floor. 

"Bats? Come on. They need help."

He feels more than sees a punch coming from the shadows behind him and ducks, instinctively kicking the legs out from under his assailant. Bats may be...well _The Goddamn Batman_ , but even he can't move with super speed so he crumbles to the floor for a moment.

And Wally REALLY shouldn't have used super speed. Because he really regrets it now; breathing heavily and bent over as another wave of exhaustion hits him from out of no where. 

And DAMN IT not Batman too!!

Bruce comes at him again, flushed from what Wally can see under the mask. He curses again and sends a-- harder than strictly necessary but he's hella stressed-- kick to the other mans chest. He hears a crack and stumbles forward, ' _ **No!** He can't hurt him! No matter whats_ been _done-- and what Bruce wants to do now it doesn't matter. He will NOT hurt his friends. Never._ '

The Bat falls to the ground and he feels tears running down his face and rushes forward to see if he's broken anything; but the Bat must have been waiting for him to do that. Because when he's to far to turn back he strikes again; punching him backwards where he falls into something solid that wasn't there a moment ago. He looks behind him.

Superman.

His eyes widen. He's _fucked._ 'Literally' his brain helpfully adds. And really. Not like being fucked by well... anyone of his super hot teammates was bad--

\--but 1) they didn't want it...they were under an influence. And 2) he was still really sore. 

He honestly didn't know if his body could handle Shay and Di from earlier; a non lubed up John. And now. Superman and Batman. Together. God that sounded hot. But also bad. 

Because if super-always-prepared-always-has-a-plan-ex-marine _John Stewart_ was too drugged to think ahead about things like _lube_ then what makes him think that Supes and Bats will?

Superman has that same flushed skin, puffy eyes look and he wraps his arms around his chest. He squeezes with a force that might be light for HIM but made Wally feel like his lungs were collapsing. He tries to vibrate fast enough to burn the kryptonian, less afraid about hurting the invincible alien. Clark growls in irritation and grips his red hair hard before slamming him into the batcomputer console. He gasps in pain and his knees buckle because of the explosion of agony behind his eyelids. He tries to orientate himself and closes his eyes to try and stop the throbbing.

When he feels the swooping wave of nauseousness pass he dares to open his eyes again.

Then his stomach swoops for a different reason. 

Because he's been maneuvered into Clark's lap-- who's sitting in the chair that Batman usually occupies-- with Batman leaning over him in order to exchange hot and wet kisses with the kryptonian. He groans for a different reason than pain when he feels Superman's _large_ package thrusting shallowly into his still clothed ass. Batman's grinding down on him slightly to. 

His hands- that were gripping Clark's face- suddenly came up and tore off his shirt.

He thinks about struggling but another wave of pain hits him when he thinks about struggling against the invulnerable alien underneath him. The Batman shucks his own mask and costume quickly before shedding him of the thin barriers separating their skin on skin contact. He groans slightly as Clark undresses too before gripping his hips and pulling him back down onto his lap.

He's sandwiched between two of the most powerful (and erotic) superheros in the world. Oh god.

Bruce's cock is grinding against his own and he thinks he could honestly die right now and be happy. 

Clark's dick is now between his ass cheeks-- which should be more shameful than it is-- but its honestly so hot that he can't do more except wiggle between the two of them desperately. Bruce runs his hands up and down his sides and over his ass; groping everywhere he can reach. Tongue fucking him while he was at it. While Clark brings his hands around to pinch his nipples and marking his neck enthusiastically. 

His hands were pinned behind his back so he can't do anything more than squirm between them; nearly sobbing at the over stimulation. He heaves in breaths while trying to thrust upwards, needing something touching his cock so bad its the only thing dominating his mind right now.

Bruce just keeps leaning in closer and closer until theres not an inch of skin that isn't being touched by one of them. He begs and pleads but the only thing that happens is Clark's snigger in his ear. Bruce's hands trace feather light patterns on the inside of his thighs and he shakes as he spreads his legs in invitation-- earlier inhibitions forgotten in this rush of hormones and longing.

Bruce then "accidentally" brushes over his cock before he pulls away. He thrashes in Clark's hold as Bruce just looks at him with a sexy smirk spreading across his face. His breathing hitches as the billionaire lowers to his knees; Clark groans too which means he's watching just as intently as Wally.

He smirks again before sucking down Wally's cock; slurping noisily. He throws his head back frantically as Bruce's warm and silky heat surrounds his cock. His thighs tremble and quake and Bruce goes deeper and deeper hollowing his chest and swirling around his tip in way that drove him CRAZY.

Clark reaches around and pumps his shaft where Bruce can't reach and plays with his balls. He pants and writhes uselessly until his toes curl and the pleasure becomes to much.

Bruce pulls off _just_ before he cums, letting it coat his face in the most obscene way. 

He's still gulping down air while Clark swipes the cum of Bruce's face with his fingers- and then getting the rest with his tongue. And his whole body shudders as his speed tries valiantly to get him hard again.

Damn speed.

Clark's fingers sink lower and begin rubbing along his crack, causing his earlier fears to come back. 

"Wait wait wait. Cl-clark. B-ats." Clark sucks another mark into his neck while lazily thrusting upwards, his head catching on his rim and making his heart skip a beat and his breath to stutter. Bruce catches this- even while drugged- and kisses him sweetly. In a way Wally hadn't thought he was capable of. Clark buries a finger deep within him, giving no time before crooking it inside of him and seeking out those sweet nerves. 

When he finds it Wally can't help but arch upwards; making Bruce's still hard cock drag against his taunt skin again. He's spent. He's done. But his dick doesn't get the memo because it's slowly filling with blood. Becoming harder with each of Clarks abuses to his prostate. he quickly adds a second finger. Loosening him up. He's still loose-ish from John, but his speed has been trying to stitch his hole back to his virgin form so he still hisses at the burn.

Clark adds a third finger and is pumping those in and out fluidly as Bruce pulls back to watch again.

Fuckin creep.

Really fuckin hot creep.

He looks his fill- of Wally writhing in ecstasy on Superman's lap, flushed everywhere and desperate to be fucked despite everything thats been done to him today- before leaning in closer. 

"Slut." he murmurs fondly into his collar bones before biting harshly.

He moans and spreads his legs again; now fluidly fucking himself down onto Clarks fingers. Bruce leans over Wally's shoulder and tongue fucks Clark; making his thrusts stutter. Bruce wraps his hands around Wallys thighs and keeps him spread open while Clark pulls his fingers out of his hole and pulls his cheeks apart; it leaves him twitching and completely open to everything.

Then Bruce slides inside of him.

It makes him cry out as the burn and ache make themselves known. God he's so fucking big and _so fucking dry_. He's sobbing silently; trying to relax in order to make it easier on him. Bruce kisses all along his face while Clark gropes and kneads his ass; palming the flesh perfectly. ( _'Fuckin perv'_ he thinks to himself) Clark's breathing is deep and ragged, reminding him of the fact that they're drugged. He tries to focus but then Bruce is moving.

He starts with shallow thrusts, seeking out his prostate. Only shifting his hips minutely. He drops his head onto Wally's shoulder and breaths in calmly. A flash of hope moves through him that maybe whatever's in his system is wearing off but then he picks up the pace.

His dick hits his prostate and he chokes on his next breath; Bruce hears it and shifts in order to hit it again and again. Pleasure's racing through him; making him hard again quickly and he soon forgets the burn that had been there moments before.

He shifts, trying to drive himself back down onto Bruce's cock but Clarks behind him holding his shaking body close and leaving him helpless and exposed. He moans-- wanton and desperate-- giving off a low vibration. Bruce gasps and grips his thighs harder. Now fucking him hard, nearly pulling out all the way before slamming back into him hard enough to push Clark back.

He feels Clarks fingers begin to go lower, rubbing his now loose rim where him and Bruce are connected. He tips his head back against Clarks shoulder, heart pounding and head throbbing as the bliss became stronger and stronger. Then theres two impatient fingers joining Bruce's dick inside of him.

There's an acute pain but nothing like it was before. Bruce halts his harsh thrusts, cock just _there_ on his prostate. He nearly wails at the loss of sensation, begging Bruce to fuckmepleasepleasepleasefuckme. He's soon gasping though as the two fingers stretch him impossibly wider, wider than he's ever been. He's never felt more like such a cock-slut than in this moment. Clark crooks his fingers, petting Bruce's leaking head inside of him while massaging his prostate. Bruce groans while leaning over him again to suck Clark's tongue into his mouth. 

As for Wally, he was left panting and trying in vain to fuck himself down onto either of them, open to all of their ministrations and nothing else. Clark slides a third finger inside of him stuffing him full and making stars appear behind his closed eyes. 

He thinks he's going to cum right there- honestly impressed with himself for lasting this long- before Bruce clamps a hand down on his shaft denying him his orgasm. He sobs heavily- his body going through the motions of cumming without actually blowing his load. He hiccups pathetically at the sensory overload as Clark and Bruce nip and lick everywhere they can reach. He's shaking everywhere as Bruce pushes his thighs apart until it _hurts_ , and then some more. Clark takes his fingers out before pressing his thumbs at his entrance pulling him open wider and wider. He twitches compulsively, already so full.

But then Clarks sliding in next to Bruce.

He can't _breath_. 

His jaw drops open but no sound comes out; he's probably drooling everywhere he was so delirious. Both Bruce and Clark have to collect themselves too; panting heavily before Clark moves slowly, making everyone's breath hitch.

He moves slowly-- not pulling out-- until he joins Bruce's head in finding those sweet sweet nerves. Wally _screams_ ; Bruce's hand still gripping the base of his cock so hard it physically hurts to not cum. He writhes uselessly, brain void of everything because _two fucking cocks are **right there** on his prostate but nothings happenin--_

Clark moves him up and back so he's literally _sitting_ on Clarks cock where it's ~right on his prostate. It feels like he's _on fire_. Then Bruce starts moving.

He's pulling nearly all the way back and ramming his cock into him over and over, catching Clarks dick and Wally's prostate every damn time. Its _so_ much. It's _too_ much. Remember when he said that 'he's never felt like more of a cock slut than in this moment'? Yeah. That was a lie.

NOW he feels like such a cock slut. 

Dear god, he's being fucked by Superman and Batman. He's having a threesome with Superman and Batman. _**He's being fucked by Superman and Batman.**_

He's vibrating and rocking up into all the sensations and soon Clark and Bruce are both filling him up so full and so perfectly. Cum pumping into him as their erections pulse inside of him. He blacks out when he finally cums. 

He comes too still in between the two of them; all of them panting and soft now. Bruce eases out slowly, Clark following-- he hisses and his limbs feel like putty as his puffy and well fucked hole twitches.

So empty.

There's cum _pouring_ out of him sluggishly; making his already fuzzy head short-circuit. Fuck. He's so fucked.

Bruce and Clark-- still very much drugged-- pull him down onto the floor. They kiss him softly and gently before playing with the cum covering his stomach.

And he can't help but quiver when he realizes that _they're trying to turn him back on_ despite the fact that he's had one of the most powerful and tiring orgasm of his life.

He thinks they've _beaten_ his metabolism. Fucking damn! 

He thinks he's going to pass out and he can't stop shaking- especially as Clark licks the shell of his ear and Bruce pinches the inside of his thighs. He tries to move his leaden limbs to get them away but he only twitches.

Clark sighs into his neck- "So good. So good. Take you."

And he mewls at the promise. He imagines being maneuvered between them-- going for the hours that they clearly want to-- without stopping. God, would they even stop if he passed out? Or would they still fuck his limp and unconscious body? He imagines being held down and spread out for the two of them- obedient and vulnerable just for them. Being their _fuck toy_. He shivers harder at the thought before remembering himself.

He prys his eyes open and tries to pull himself up on convulsing limbs. Clark and Bruce's heads tilt- clearly wondering what he was doing. He feels a burst of speed force energy and adrenaline push him and he surges forward. 

He takes out Clark first, then Bruce. Both slow now that they were relaxed. He collapses, ears ringing and so hungry that he could feel his stomach eating itself.

Again- Alfred wasn't an option. Especially now that he looked even worse. 

The pain made tears sting his eyes, making him hesitate slightly as pain radiated across his entire body-- mostly his ass. Seriously, he was always down for a good fuck...but three of his drugged friends piercing him without lube wasn't the best. 

He pulls himself up, wondering where to go from here. First food. Asap. Second, no more superspeed: so no Central. He debates with himself slightly before deciding to go back onto the Watchtower. He knows Diana and maybe Shay might be up but he thinks he can sneak by them to the kitchens. Their drugged so subtly will be lost on them.

He lays his teammates capes over them, hoping it will be enough to keep them warm. Pulls his protesting body into the sweats he came in, shirt to torn to wear. Deciding that it's have to do he staggers over to the Zeta's.


	3. J'onn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no idea what im doing with my life

Wally inhaled as many calorie bars as he could without chocking. Which was actually a lot. He had no gag reflex; which is something he would tell someone and then send a wink just for giggles. But now it just brought a raging blush and shame. God he was such a slut.

He hears a noise behind him speeds into his go-to hiding spot. Shayera and John stumble into the kitchen, making out almost violently. They slam each other into the fridge and counter tops (respectively) before stumbling out- presumably to rub on each other.

He physically resists the urge to shout "Use protection!" because while funny- and true- now wasn't the time. Maybe after he wasn't shaking slightly on his feet. 

He breaths deep and nabs an apple, keeping an ear out for his team. When his stomach unclenches from starvation his thoughts shift to his next move. Somethings _obviously_ wrong. He needed to help his team and find out who was dumb enough to mess with the Watchtower. More cum soaks through his sweats and he winces. _'But first'_ he thinks _'a shower'_. He ponders on how to go about that. He can't take one up here; the noise bound to attract attention. Could he run to Central right now? As if to answer that question, a pang of pain hits him- mostly from his ass. _'Well. That answers that question.'_

He hears another noise behind him and ducks away quickly. Nothing. 

That was odd. He was sure that he heard someth-- "AAHH- _MMPH_ " 

Hands come from the wall behind him, covering his mouth and yanking him backwards. He goes through the wall and lands into someone. He looks up, trying to dislodge the cool hand covering his mouth at the same time. His heart nearly stops.

J'onn.

_J'onn **fucking** J'onnz_

JeSuS cHrIsT

How did he forget about the freaking telepathic Martian soldier?!

He tried wriggle out of his grasp while trying to block the insistent probing of his mind.

As he's trying to get away still when a stinging pain pierces his mind, making his eyes screw up in pain. Fuck. He probably has a minor concussion from Superman, and now the Martian was trying to forcibly enter his mind. He breathes in deep and tries to focus on keeping him out of his head; ignoring the cool fingers against his stomach for now. 

_Think. Think. Think. Something to keep him-- ow fuck-- annoyingly catchy things..._

_'I see a little silhouetto of a man,_  
_SCARAMOUCHE, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?_  
**_Thunderbolt and lightning,_**  
_Very, very frightening me._  
_(GALILEO) Galileo._  
_(GALILEO) Galileo,_  
_Galileo Figaro_  
_Magnifico-o-o-o-o.'_

The piercings back and his knees hit the floor, crumpling further into J'onns hold.

 _Fuck not enough. What else what else what-_ ARGH!- _okay okay_

_'Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want'_

Tears burn his eyes as J'onn sinks what feels like a hook into his mind- tugging him and refusing to release. Usually keeping J'onn out of his mind wasn't this much of an issue- he thought to fast for him. But he was tired, weak, and J'onn had the element of surprise. 

_'Its Jake from Statefarm. Farm. You don't have to be lonely! At ~farmers only dot com. City folks just don't get it. Save Money, Live Better. I’m lovin’ it. Just Do It. Finger Lickin’ Good. "Snap! Crackle! Pop!". Get in the zone! Autozone! It's Brittney bitch! Hakuna matata~ Everybody wants to be a cat~ Look for the bear necessities!~ Under the sea! Under the sea!~ We interrupt this program to bring you...Courage the Cowardly Dog Show, starring Courage, the Cowardly Dog! Abandoned as a pup, he was found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of nowhere with her husband, Eustace Bagge!~ It started when an alien device did what it did. And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid~ When there's trouble, you know who to calllllllll--_

He screams as J'onn pushes past his hastily thrown up barriers and scrambles his thoughts-- scattering them until he couldn't even pull together a coherent sentence. He tips forward uselessly, lax under J'onns curious but unrelenting ministrations. 

J'onn had moved them into his bedroom when he had been distracted. His bed didn't look like it had been slept in and he reminded himself to ask J'onn if he was comfortable up here when everything passed. If J'onn still wanted to talk to him that is. 

He shivered as he was placed gently on the plush bed and he wondered if it would be rude to fall asleep on his drugged company. He snickered at the thought before gasping as he was divested of his sweatpants--again. His eyes were still closed and he didn't think he would open them back up. Just let J'onn use him before waiting until the Martian got tired. 

That plan was ended though as a thick and warm force settled over his whole body, making his eyes fly open. He tried to lurch up on impulse. But he _couldn't_. A thin layer of telekinesis was settled all over him. Holding him down to the bed easily. It wasn't like cuffs/ropes/anything of the like. It wasn't like being held down. It wasn't _human_. It was warm but almost artificially so. He _felt_ it, but at the same time. Didn't. It was THERE, but it wasn't anything physical. It didn't feel like anything he was used to. 

The force was over his whole body, a pressure on his skin and lungs but not taxing.

It wasn't physical, but he could feel it. He tried to sit up, throw it off, vibrate, sink into the bed in order to get away. But nothing worked-- it was always there. Holding his ankles to the bed, wrapped around his legs, rippling and dipping across his hips lighting his nerves, following the contours of his ribs, wrapped around his arms- until he was spread eagled, and laying over his exposed face and neck like a blanket.

He breathed deep as the force shifted and twisted around him- not really doing anything except for forming and shaping around him. Molding his shape.

He lets out a shaky exhale as the force covered his face again. Mapping out and tracing his face. The force was getting thicker, it was harder to breath. The pressure lightened on his face only to wrinkle downwards. It fell around his chest in waves feeling how he sucked in oxygen and pressing down in time with his exhales. 

His every nerve felt alive. It was incredibly different than anything that he's done before. It makes him feel like a...specimen. He was being studied. J'onn wasn't like him. Things that were over looked for being simple like breathing or skin contact or even the way he was designed became interesting and needed careful observation. He focused on breathing, feeling his muscles clench and unclench in anticipation. He felt like he was on edge. He couldn't move and was at J'onn's mercy.

The force rushed back up his body. Wrapping around each of his fingers like a glove before feeling his blood pulse in the veins on his wrist. His breathing hitched again as his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

He wasn't turned on. Not yet.

He was just...alive.

The force laid across his neck, moving with his bobbing adams apple and feeling his pulse flutter. The force moved up again; stopping his from moving his head around. His lips are pressed and tugged as he's inspected. His nostrils flare and his eyes fly open again as the force shakes his hair- scrapping over his scalp. Sweats gathering everywhere as his bodies tense and poised for...something. Anything.

The force continues so bend and mold around him until he's babbling ("Please. Just. Something. Please.") and then it shifts. It goes from a blanket to coils. Its twisting in specific places now and he's not sure whether it's better or worse. Some of it still feels like nothing- just shapes across his skin. Wrapping around his ankles and wrists but letting his arms and legs move now. It's pressing into his skin still but this time it's pressing into the hollows of his hips. Molding around his ass. He gasps again when what feels like **hands** begin to fondle his dick.

He throws his head back at the feeling of _pressure_. He's thrashing- whether into or away from it is still to be determined. J'onns force begins to coil again. It wraps around every inch of his body at least once ("Oh god. Oh god. Please. Fuck-- can't--") before mostly dispersing.

It's pressing into his hips and wrapping around his dick. He feels himself get hard under the forces careful ministrations.

His cock is throbbing and he's flushed all over. He's also so hot. J'onns body comes over and lays over him; his ever cool skin a shock-- making him shiver compulsively. He cracks an eye open to stare at the Martian above him. He had slipped into his natural form and was running his _"fuck so cold"_ hands up and down his sides. He slips them lower, drawing a moan from him as he squeezes the muscle of his ass. 

A small tilt of the Martians lips tells him that hes amused- and fuck thats too hot. 

Pre cum is coating his head and he's shaking under J'onns force, moaning as what feels like _hands_ begins to feel all around him. One cradling his ran and running through his hair, one placed calmly over his wildly beating heart, two rubbing and pinching his nipples. Running under his thighs, over his ass, petting his tense arms and legs, pinching and soothing his hips. Groping his abs and teasing his cock. Rubbing his tip, squeezing his shaft, pulsing around him like a mouth or pussy, 'hands' caressing his balls, pushing down deliciously on his perineum. 

He pants like a dying man before he's flailing again. 

Some of the force had moved up-- feeling like a hand-- and wrapped around his throat. It was squeezing. He couldn't **breath**.

_And he was loving every minute of it._

The force pushed past his loose ring of muscle easily while the pressure on his neck lessens before he passed out. He breaths so hard white spots dance across his vision. He's drooling. He knows it but can't find it in him to care.

The force is _moving inside of him_. It wasn't anything. Not a shape or anything. Just. _**There**_. He was so full. There wasn't an inch inside of his hold that wasn't being touched. A constant pressure-- especially on his already abused prostate. It was pushing him from all sides- behind his closed eyelids he swore he could see _stars_.

The hands were still continuing their assault across all of his body- especially on his dick- while inside of him was being lit up like the fourth of July. J'onn was above him looking blissful and then there was a flare inside of his mind.

The pleasure that had been surging through him _doubled_ and oh god it was to much he was going to go crazy or die or--

_Fuck._ The force was choking him again stealing his oxygen and fuck- he was wordlessly screaming- silent while his body began fighting for air. He came across his and J'onns still cool body. 

He blacked out.

He passed out on J'onns bed because it was to much.

 

When he comes back there are tears streaming down his face. Along with drool pooling under his mouth where J'onn had tipped him on his side. He could breath now but he body was convulsing while he huffed and heaved desperately. He couldn't think. He blinked uselessly. 

His mind was mush and he honestly couldn't comprehend anything around him. 

A chilled hand came up to stroke his cheek and he mewled- pushing up into it. So far gone that all he was only acting in instinct. He hand continued to stroke his cheek even as the bed dipped, his eyes closed and he felt like he was sinking into a calm and promising darkness. The hand pulled away and he huffs out a protesting breath, not opening his eyes, arms wiggle under him and he's pulled into the air and curled up into a cool chest. He sighs against the body holding him and the body shivers.

Their walking.

He can't focus because sleep is calling him.

He's jostled a bit and he reluctantly opens his eyes.

His brain kicks back into high gear and his tired eyes widen.

His _whole fucking team was here._

Bruce was rutting against a mostly unclothed Diana with John and Shayera tag team Clark. They're all still very much drugged and he's still very much _not_.

 

_**Oh shit.** _


	4. Everybody ;)

_**Oh shit.** _

 

His breath speeds up and Diana takes notice of him, groaning into Bruce's mouth. A blush fights its way onto his face because he's walked into a super intimate and private moment and he feels like such a perv. Because they're all happily drugged and oblivious but he's _just fine_ and having some _VERY _naughty thoughts at the moment and holy fuck Clark has his whole fuckin fist in Shay and John's jerking off Clark and Diana's pushing Bruce onto the floor while he _takes_ it-- and this was all way to personal he should NOT be here.__

__J'onn drops him into Diana's lap while pulling Bruce away-- and from the way the dark haired billionaire tosses his head back, must be using his telekinesis on him. And fuck- Clarks looking over here too and speeding up his thrusts (using his fist) into Shayera because of it making her scream and her feathers ruffle and fuck that look he's sending him damndamndamn._ _

__Diana pushes her tongue into his mouth like a true princess and pushes him onto the floor; ignoring his helpless whimper. He's spent and sore and embarrassed and apparently thats not important because Diana continues to fuck him with her tongue and groping his ass._ _

__She sits up excitedly, glancing around behind her. He opens his eyes, wondering at what point during the kiss his eyes closed. He has everyone's attention. Not COMPLETELY because Clark is still groaning into Johns mouth and Bruce now has J'onns face clasped between his hands and his kissing every inch of his face. But each of his teammates eyes flicker to him constantly, a desire in their eyes that makes heat pool in his stomach. Despite his Flash persona he actually hated being the center of attention. The craving and lust in their eyes is making him want to curl up in a ball under his blankets in order to avoid all of their gazes._ _

__He squirms under Diana and their scrutiny while Diana grabs at John and yanks him over with her super strength, causing Clark to whine at the loss of contact on his cock. Shay makes up for that by clamoring off of his fist and deep throating the kryptonian. He feels more heat rush to his face because his team was _obscene_. Diana gets off of him and practically throws John onto him. He works himself onto his elbows; wondering if his teammates would kill him if he sped away right now._ _

__Diana bites onto Johns throat and whispers something into his ear before flying off- leaving John to turn his attention to Wally._ _

__The heat in his stomach was back. He shifts his legs; testing to see how aware John was. His hand clamps down on his thigh immediately before leaning forward to bite at his collar bone, making him squirm again. He felt very _raw_. Not only his body being stimulated over and over physically but then the mind blowing sex with Martian Manhunter left his skin feeling buzzed and new and sensitive. He gasps at the gentle nibbling on his skin. He didn't remember being this sensitive ever-- even during his first time. He squeezes his eyes shut as John pulled him closer while scraping his nails over his back, grinding into the hollow of his hips. _ _

__God, he was done. He SHOULD be done. He's never tested his stamina this far. Always assumed he was done before this. But his cock gave a twitch against Johns utterly perfect abs and he couldn't help the shiver that over took him when he looked up and found Bruce's piercing gaze burning _through_ him. _ _

__He shivered again and tipped his head back as John sunk lower, hot mouth following his happy trail. And Clark was crying out somewhere near him while J'onn let out a soft noise like the one he made only moment before and--_ _

__Diana's back._ _

__He opens his eyes and feels fear and anticipation well up in him when he sees that she has a sleek black chest in her arms and a smile dripping with sin and promises. His hands twist up in non existent sheets when John licks a stripe up his over sensitive and half hard cock. He gasps and bucks up, still feeling oh so raw. His cock hardens further when he sees the look in Shay's olive green eyes._ _

__Diana crawls close to him, batting John away- who goes over to Shay and grips her hair while-- Diana's slots on top of his legs and pulls his legs apart. He thinks about struggling because if he's over sensitive everywhere he doesn't really want her to be _right there_. But then Bruce has his wrists in his hands and is pulling his arms up over his head, pressing his arms and wrists into the floor. He can't see him very well but he can imagine the look in his eyes as he looked down at him like he was prey--_ _

__J'onns being crowded into the corner by Clark while John is groping Shay's boobs and Shay twists his cock roughly; Bruce comes into view while he leans over him and sticks his tongue down Diana's throat while she moans and Wally can only watch and ohmygodhe'ssohardnowhowisthatevenpossible--_ _

__Diana breaks the kiss and looks down at his defenseless form: grinning while pushing his thighs apart, exposing him to the world while Bruce traces the veins in his pinned wrists. He quivers, eyes shut as some members of his team take interest again and his muscles freeze up in anticipation. He breaths deep, trying to block out everything so he can focus on calming down because _his body needs to stop being a drama queen- hes had people touch his wrists without him shivering like a dying man before you're not meant to be this sensitive jackass--_. _ _

__Something _wet_ circles his hole and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Because that wasn't a tongue. He lifts his head to figure out what the fuck is going on and his heart nearly stops and he maybe (DEFINITELY) squeaks._ _

__"Diana do you have _sex toys_?!" _ _

__That was unexpected. Like #WTF levels...yes this development deserves a hashtag. They also don't look like any toys HE'S ever seen/used. And the low tingle traveling up his spine felt like _magic_._ _

__Omgomgomgomg_ _

__The dildo looking **wet** thing nudged against him again and he tried to close his legs. Diana tsks at him before making the toy nudge him again until he relaxed. He sucked in a breath again as the thin but long toy pushed into him. The wet feeling had been some kind of lube? Something like that. It secreted its own fluids which was worrying because where did Diana even get this but that doesn't even matter anymore because OH MY GOSH ITS GROWING HOLY FUCK._ _

__He thrashes against Bruce and Diana's hold as the toy inside him expands until he thought he was splitting in half. He's still so fucking raw. His nerves are on fire as the toy expands and expands fucking and stretching his inner walls wide. He screeches as Diana pulls it out slowly before drilling it back into his prostate. He screams feeling his orgasm build up and up and he's going to fucking cum--_ _

__but then Diana's pulling the toy out of him just as he thought he was going to cum making in cry out in desperation while trying to thrust up. Maybe he's crying he doesn't know and doesn't care. Someone groans at his reaction but he doesn't care. He just needs to _cum_ dammit!_ _

__When he's brought down from that perfect high but not enough to get soft Diana slides something new into him making him arch nearly all the damn way off the floor. It feels just like a normal dildo and he's honestly okay with pushing backwards and getting off that way instead of the intense way all of his drugged teammates were fond of. But then (of course) something _happens_. _ _

__The toy inside of him is getting _ **hot**_. Its going past what has to be normal and as it feels like he's on fire and just as it starts to _hurt_ it cools down-- then it gets just as bad but in the opposite way._ _

__It gets cold. It becomes ice and its so sudden that theres no way anyone could find pleasure from this?! When it becomes so cold that it burns it switches again._ _

__Once his body gets used to the pattern and hes not jerking brokenly anymore he starts to understand why Diana must like this so much._ _

__It's intense, its borderline frightening, its too much for his body but its so good. He's shattered in a million pieces and _loving every minute of it_. And just as pre cum leaks in copious amounts and his stomach tightens Diana pulls it from him again._ _

__He sobs, begging her to pleasepleaseplease let him cum. His pleas are cut off but Bruce's insistent and dominating kiss, making his lips tingle and his mouth prickle._ _

__Too much. Too much. Too much._ _

__Diana suddenly moves off of him leaving red spots from where she had pressed down on his thighs so hard. John moves in where she left, kissing the tip of his cock while Bruce continues to swallow all of his noises. Diana goes to pull Clarks hair and while J'onn lets Shay ride his thigh John doesn't waste any time before fucking straight into him his _howl_ swallowed by Bruce who shifts until one hand is pinning him down and the other can presumably jerk himself off._ _

John fucks into him hot and desperately rocking him into Bruce whose breathing is picking up-

-He screams and cums without anything touching his cock. He blacks out (again) as his orgasm that had been denied several times suddenly slammed into him faster than he could detect. 

(which was impressive considering he was the fastest man alive)

He comes back heaving desperately as John kissed over the freckles covering his face, still inside of him. John pulls out of his now _very_ loose hole and Bruce surges forward, sucking his tongue into his mouth before he's even really aware of what was happening. Bruce was still hard, head leaking pre cum and cock pulsing. 

He pulls Wally forward and guides his head down onto his cock. 

He breathes in deep just before letting Bruce's thick cock steal his oxygen. He moves until his nose is touching those black curly hairs ad smirks before vibrating his tongue. Bruce is so caught off guard that he _screams_ before gripping his hair tightly (probably ripping out some of his red hair) and cumming down his throat. 

He feels his vision darken before Bruce pulls out and he can gasp properly. But then Shay is grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss and his cock gives a hearty twitch. She grabs his hair before pulling his down, face directly in front of her cunt.

He groans before licking over her hole. 

She gasps and pulls his face closer grinding down desperately. He licks over her hole over and over until she's dripping and he hears Diana moan behind him. Then he pierces her with his tongue fucking her with his tongue over and over while spit runs down his chin. He does what he did to Bruce and starts vibrating his tongue while pushing his nose into her thatch of red hair as he screams while riding his face. Her inner walls convulse and his cock jerks in an effort to get hard _again_.

When Shay pushes him back, he lands on his ass in front of Superman who WAS preoccupied with Di but she moves over to sandwich herself between a spent Bruce and Shay, while J'onn has Johns legs spread and his pushing too fingers into him- making the other man keen.

Clark pulls him up and pecks his chapped lips once before moving his lips lower and making heat pool in his stomach as he tries to kiss each and every one of his freckles. 

Clark still has him in a bruising grip as the Kryptonian lays him down semi gently, knocking his legs open. 

He's abruptly flipped over and he most definitely does NOT (he does) squeak because of it! Clark tugs his legs up until his chest is pushed into the ground one his knees with his ass in the air. His blush is back and he tries to bury himself into the floor to avoid looking at anyone. Clark groans at the sight of his well fucked hole still leaking cum. His senses (being kryptonian) were heightened so he could _smell_ Diana, Shayera, John, J'onn, him and Bruce's scent all over/inside of him. Clark groans again before sliding into him gently. 

Wally moans quietly at the feeling of being filled again, no resistance from his body anymore after being fucked so many times. He shifts so he can spread his thighs more, pushing back shallowly in order to feel that perfect friction of Clark's cock against his inner walls. 

The kryptonian places a hand next to his head to steady himself before pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming into him again. His semi gentle thrusts change quickly into something animalistic. 

_And he loves every minute of it_.

Clarks thrusts soon change into something _way, WAY_ rougher until Wally KNOWS that it can't be human. He's fucking into him so hard and fast that by the time that he's done gasping because of the first thrust Clarks already on his fifth. He squeezes his eyes shut as his body's almost _abused_. His cry's get caught in his throat as he cums _again_. Weakly and pathetically but there. And Clark doesn't. Stop. Moving.

Just keeps impaling him faster and faster as his body screams at him to stop, his over sensitive nerves are fucked again and again until he's hard _again_. He stops breathing all together because it becomes way to hard and Clarks still _wrecking_ him. The stronger alien's screwing him so hard that he feels something pop. out. of. place.

_**Superman fucked him so hard he dislocated one of his legs.** _

 

Agony races up and down his body and he seems to find it in him to scream after all. One of Clarks hands that had previously held his hip bones in a literal crushing grip grabbed his thigh and yanked his leg back into its place.

Anguish raced through him a second time but he didn't even have a second to process everything before the pleasure of being fucked by a kryptonian wiped the pain from his mind. 

He moaned brokenly, completely mindless and high on the sensations around him. He came again, this time the clenching of his muscles pulling Clark over the edge with him. 

He marked inside of him, where John had previously been and where Bruce had been earlier that day and ohmygodimsofuckingfull--

J'onn was pulling him onto his lap gently, his very presence burning his insides. His hair raised and goosebumps broke out up and down his body. The force was less exploratory his time. 

J'onn knew how over sensitive he had left him and used this to his advantage. Every touch-- whether the force or his unnaturally cool hands-- was too light and never enough. The soothing circles over his dark purple hips, the teasing traces to the inside of his red and bitten thighs, the loving petting over his mistreated scalp, the soft touches to his used chest, the ghost of fingertips over the swelling in his leg from his hip getting displaced, the gentle touching of his _very_ used ass. It was too much. Too much. _Everything_ was too much.

J'onn knew how to use his own biology against him- he himself groaning as he sunk his powers into his mind- turning on a 'switch' in his head that just made him _feel_. His euphoria heightened ten fold, and he was cumming over himself and J'onn again. Weakly. Almost nothing. 

He collapsed. He was shaking like a leaf and his limbs felt...detached. He couldn't feel anything. He was fucked _numb_. He passes out again.

 

\---

 

When he woke up there was pain (a feeling he knew _well_ ) radiating all over him. There were strong calloused hands on his hips and slender ones tugging his limp cock. Trying in vain to make him react. 

He tries to pry his sticky eyes open, feeling a tell-tale fluid all over his face. Fatigue hit him again and he was tempted to just _go back to sleep_. The pain was to great though and he reluctantly comes back to reality. 

Bruce was fucking his unconscious body. And based on the _fluids_ on and in him _**everyone's**_ had a go at him while he was passed out. The thought has him groaning. He didn't know whether he was terrified that they (while drugged) didn't mind using him like a toy while he literally couldn't do anything or if the thought of being a toy to the most powerful people on earth was super frickin hot. ...His brain decided on _both_. He groans as Bruce pumps him full of cum and whines pitifully as he pulls out of his fucked hole, cock dragging across his way to sensitive nerves. He whines again as John takes Bruce's place, wasting no time before sliding in- he arches his back at the burn. Johns hard dick makes an obscene _squelch_ sound, wetness leaking out of him with every movement above him. 

He breaths deep, vision fading already, as time seems to move quickly for him for the first time in years. It takes nearly no time at all before John's orgasming, tongue licking over his bitten and split lips. Wally's own body going through the motions of cumming without actually doing it.

He looked down as soon as he had enough energy to do the simple action. There was some small swelling. A small bump.

He was pumped with so much fucking cum that his stomach was tinted. His stomach was tinted. He was being moved again. Sitting up and feeling his teams seed spilling down his bruised thighs. He was battered and bruised and filled with so much cum that there was nothing he could say or do to ever convince himself that he _wasn't_ a whore.

His mind sharpens in a strange mixture of horror and lust and adrenaline surges through him. 

He's up and running before he even processes anything. He goes towards the medbay, going through with the plan that he half made hours ago. He grabs six of the pre prepped needles in the first aid kit. 

Its a generic antidote-- nothing fancy but something you jab into someone in an emergency when you don't have anything else on hand. There's adrenaline boosting stuff in it as well as a powerful anaphrodisiac (opposite of aphrodisiac). It should (hopefully) help his team burn through this stuff.

He speeds back and has jabbed all of them before they even realized what he was going to do-- Diana's tongue still in Shay's mouth, Bruce's hand still on Clarks chest, J'onn's hand still on Johns ass. 

They're asleep and he can't help the smile at how cute they look when asleep. 

He crumples to the floor. 

He's battered and bruised, leg swollen, and aching in places he didn't even know could ache. But underneath all the exhaustion and pain there was this underlying feeling of _good_. He just got some of the most intense and _good_ fucks he's ever had in his LIFE. 

He passes out with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ARE at the end however I promised y'all a happy ending so DO NOT WORRY. I simply decided to put my very smutty/PWP work on his fic and will to a lighter fic with a lighter rating ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I tried to make this a oneshot but it but I was 1) afraid it was getting to long 2) afraid I wasn't going to finish it in a timely manner so I wanted to upload what I had done so I wouldn't forget it.
> 
> PART TWO WILL BE REALLY SOON I HOPE


End file.
